


Introspection

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: a small codywan drabble.





	Introspection

Obi-Wan always believed himself to be a man of action over introspection, but he proved himself a liar everytime he caught himself daydreaming of a life outside the Order. That he even entertained such thoughts was enough to frighten him, leaving him laying wide awake long into the deep hours of the night while a contented Temple sleepily engulfed him. What brought him to his knees, had him spending hour upon hour purging himself in meditation, was the thought that he might have such a life if he chose it.

The opportunity had presented itself many times, and he was convinced it was the Force’s unique way of testing his resolve, a sort of punishment for his youthful defection all those years ago. He had remained faithful, withstood the test each time it accosted him, and each time he emerged, broken, bleeding, but ultimately victorious.

This time, he was not so sure of the outcome.

Because when he looked into earth brown eyes flecked with gold, more soft and expressive than any human had a right to be, he trembled. When his hands brushed against scarred but still impossibly silken brown skin, bruised by battle but still so incredibly delicate, his knees went weak. When that man, that young boy encased in a grown man’s body, hardened to steel by war but still so full of wonder, called his name, he could not help but go to him. With every wall of decorum, of tradition and regulation that he threw up between them, they were as easily tumbled down by the simple quirking of full lips. Every mantra of the Code he could recite endlessly was as nothing in the face of Cody’s laughter or the touch, the hesitant, reverent touch, of Cody’s bare hands on his shoulder.

And despite himself, helplessly, he wondered what it might be like to share more than a cup of tea while they poured over reports or cleaned their weapons. He wondered what it might be like to discover each inch of glorious brown skin for himself, map every scar and commit them to memory until his eyes and lips burned.

He wondered, oh how he wondered.


End file.
